The DROP Zone
by Krowe Darling
Summary: Hogwarts’ Muggle Studies class goes on a little fieldtrip to Great America. What happens when young Harry and Draco are paired together? And where in the hell do these bus drivers come from?


**The D.R.O.P. Zone**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any thing, except for the character Midnight Black. Sage Dementia is merely a stupid blond cheerleader designed by my friend, well, Sage (author: -sLiBbY-)

**Summary: **Hogwarts' Muggle Studies class goes on a little fieldtrip to Great America. What happens when young Harry and Draco are paired together? And where in the hell do these bus drivers come from?

**Warnings: LANGUAGE! **Harry/Draco slash/yoai, for idiots who don't know what that means: boy/boy pairing. Character Death and don't forget a box of tissues for the people who cry at a single tragedy.

**Author's Note: **I would just like to mention that this dirty smut was written in a child's notebook. Please review, honest opinion…but I _**will not**_ tolerate flame!

_Italics- Harry's thoughts_

Underlined- actions

Now to the story…

* * *

_**Chapter One:**_

"Alright everyone! Pair up!" Professor Awning called to the muggle studies class in front of her. This was one of those extra special 'educational' field trips to a muggle theme park called Great something. Hence the fact that besides Snape, Draco Malfoy was the only Slytherin taking the class, and for the sheer statement of 'know thine enemy' made by his father, Lucius. Crazy ass.

"Ron, partners?" Harry potter called to his good friend, Ronald Weasley, searching desperately to buddy up. Ron shook his head and pointed to his little sister, ginny, who smiled bashfully. Even if she didn't admit it, she still had a thing for harry. _Damn them_, harry thought as people rushed around him. He'd probably be stuck with the reject, someone nobody wanted to willingly buddy with. Snape? No, even **he** had a buddy. That new DADA teacher, Midnight? Nobody knew her last name and most people called her Ms. Midnight. She was scary. But kinda cute. But scary. But cute. But scary…

Harry's thoughts of 'but' were interrupted by a tap on the shoulder from Snape, "No partner, potter?" he asked snidely, a sneer playing his features. Harry shook his head and looked over Snape's shoulder at midnight. Next to her was the last student.

* * *

"You can't partner me with him!" Both Harry and Draco shouted at the same time. "Don't make this into something way bigger than it is, potter, Mr. Malfoy won't bite", Snape said, handing him a sticker that read: Hello, My Name Is HARRY POTTER. He handed one to Draco that said: Hello, My Name Is DRACONIUS A. MALFOY. "Stand with your partner, please." the professor said, shoving Draco towards harry, "Sit with them Ms. Midnight, I don't need heads rolling on this bus. It's rented" Snape said, taking his place next to midnight. She nodded but said nothing as a familiar purple bus pulled up. "The Knight Bus! I'm not sharing a fucking bed with him!" both harry and Draco said. They were ignored, "Line up with your buddy, please!" the now frantic muggle studies professor said called. Everyone could tell she knew something bad was going to happen. Everyone knew there was.

Draco and harry stepped onto the bus and looked briefly at the empty driver seat. _Who the hell had been driving?_ "Let's get a move on potter, I don't have all day" Draco drawled from way in the back. _The little bitch._ Harry walked as slowly as possible, at least there were seats. He made a point to glare at Ron as he passed and was confronted by a woman who appeared out of nowhere in front of him. Harry jumped back as the woman squinted at him. "James, you know I wasn't serious when I said you'd never grow up," she said and then began to laugh hysterically, "I just said serious! Seriously! Oh I just said serious again! I said it again!" she howled with laughter as harry took a step back and bumped into Ms. Midnight. Her face was blank (not that it changed much) as she briefly looked down at harry before turning to the woman.

Harry wondered which of the two was crazier, "Serious, serious, serious, serious! Sirius Black! Seriously!" the woman said, now covering her mouth to suppress giggles. Midnight stepped past harry and grabbed the woman by he front of her robes, lifting her about a foot in the air. Midnight did not even look strong enough to smile, let alone this. The woman continued with her chanting until she squinted at midnight, "Middy! Is that seriously you? I just said serious! Just like Sirius Black! Remember him? He's your-your uncle? Or is he your daddy? Or your aunt? Remember?"

_The know each other? This is getting a little weird._ The laughing stopped and it got so silent, Harry could hear Ms. Midnight breathe. And for the first time ms. Midnight spoke. "You know damn well who Sirius is to me, Sage. You know damn well." Oh yeah, he is your daddy. I-I-I just kinda-"

"I-I-I, you're cool. You just kinda what? Had one too many rides on the Psychedelic Mystery Tour? A little too much of the good snuff?" Midnight mocked her.

"I-"

"I'm serious Sage; you are not going to drive if you can't even see straight."

"I can too drive! Watch me! Vvvvroom! And they're off! Sage Dementia, car one hundred and a quarter, in the lead, Middy black trailing off behind."

"It used to be funny until I got sad." Midnight said, dropping Sage and shoving past her as she made her way to Draco. Sage gripped her imaginary steering wheel and ran to the front of the bus. Harry took the opportunity to rush to his seat. Draco was waiting, "Potter, I'd rather sit with you than black here, she might massacre me."

"Would if I could." She replied, draoc gave a pleading look to harry. He didn't even want to sit with her. "I know what you mean." Harry said to ms. Midnight as he took the seat. _Sirius had a daughter? And she's eighteen? She must end up as my guardian then?_ Harry would've asked. Ms. Midnight are you my new mommy? What was he going to ask? " have you been to the park before?" _smooth, harry, real smooth…_she nodded, ignoring the stares and whispers. Harry hadn't realized the bus was moving until he looked out the window at the wheat fields that stretch as far as the eye could see.

* * *


End file.
